


[all俊-星俊]overzoen 1

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream -
Genre: M/M, all俊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[all俊-星俊]overzoen 1

黄仁俊盘着腿坐在在片场边上玩手机，一个阴影突然拢在头上，遮去了他的光线，他抬起头，一个高大的男生正拘谨地站在他面前。

“仁俊，认识一下。这个就是我昨天跟你说的志晟。”经纪人不知什么时候出现在男生的身后，亲热得搂着他的肩，黄仁俊看出来男生的不自在，连忙起身把经纪人拉到一边，伸出手和男生打招呼。“志晟你好，我是黄仁俊。”“朴志晟。”朴志晟望着黄仁俊伸出的手犹豫了一会才将自己的大手覆上，虽然脸上还是一片平静，实际内心早就狂喜不已。

是仁俊哥的手！

还没等他激动平复下来，导演就让演员就位了，朴志晟有些可惜地收回手，顺着导演的话坐到片场中间的沙发上。黄仁俊也随之落座，手中拿着还停留在游戏页面的的手机。

“我打游戏比较差劲，希望志晟待会不要生气。”他不好意思地挠挠头，朴志晟连连摇头。“不会生气的。”

“好了，第一场action！”黄仁俊立马收起了刚才嘻嘻哈哈的模样，认真地打起手中的游戏。被喜欢的人挨着，朴志晟有一刹那的晃神，但很快就被黄仁俊的嘟囔唤回了。“又死了，这游戏也太难玩了……”黄仁俊把手机甩在一旁，气鼓鼓地抱着怀里的抱枕，朴志晟忍不住把手盖在他的头上，揉了揉他的头发。“是哥哥太菜了。”  
   
“那志晟教我好不好？”黄仁俊跪坐在沙发上，狗狗眼直直地看着朴志晟。“我……”“志晟oppa～”黄仁俊拉扯着他的衣袖，不经意间流露出的撒娇语气让朴志晟几乎一秒勃起，他尴尬地把黄仁俊推离自己身边，用枕头盖住自己的裤裆。  
   
就坐在旁边的黄仁俊怎么可能没看到，他故意捏着嗓子再次抱住朴志晟的胳膊。“志晟oppa～教教我嘛～”朴志晟忍无可忍，他扔掉枕头把黄仁俊扑到在沙发上。“哥哥教我做爱，我就教哥哥打游戏。”  
   
被小孩压着的黄仁俊扑哧一声笑了，他搂上朴志晟的脖子。  
   
“好啊。”  
   
格子睡裤被拉到膝盖，朴志晟看着眼前的棕色发丝开始神游天外，他觉得自己有些呼吸不畅，性器被湿热的口腔包裹着，软软的舌头不停地舔弄着柱身。明明已经入行一年，黄仁俊的口交技术仍非常生疏，吞到一半就吞不下去了，他含着龟头抬起眼，泪汪汪地看着朴志晟。  
   
朴志晟自然不忍让喜欢的人受罪，他亲亲黄仁俊的鼻头，将他抱到自己腿上，两人开始缠绵地亲吻。  
   
虽然拍之前就做好了润滑，在片中还是要意思一下。朴志晟打开润滑液的盖子，正准备倒时却突然停下了。他放下瓶子，双手拨开两片臀瓣，像剥开水蜜桃的皮一样，露出里面粉色的果肉。  
   
粉红色的穴口收缩着，朴志晟像受到引诱一般把头凑过去，用舌头给小穴刷上一层水光。没想到朴志晟会做出这般举动的黄仁俊浑身震颤着，他求助地看向场外的导演，导演摇摇头示意他继续。  
   
舌头一点点地探进穴中，周围的软肉因为异物的入侵而紧张收缩着，大概是感觉到了黄仁俊的害怕，朴志晟退了出来。他抱起黄仁俊，对方的眼中闪过一丝慌张。  
   
朴志晟也慌了，他笨拙地擦去黄仁俊脸上的泪水。像抱小宝宝一样把黄仁俊搂进怀中，一边拍背一边小声安慰。  
   
“哥哥害怕吗？”黄仁俊点点头又摇摇头，“只是感觉很奇怪。”他揪着朴志晟的衣领，用臀肉去摩擦对方的性器。朴志晟抬高他的下巴和他接吻，作为刚入行的新手，朴志晟连接吻都不会，两唇相接，他连舌头放哪都不知道。

“志晟不会接吻啊。”黄仁俊从吻中脱离，舌头划过那颗引人注目的虎牙。朴志晟感觉到话语中的挑衅，他凑到黄仁俊耳边假装舔舐对方的耳廓，实则用仅有两人能听见的音量说：“可是我会别的啊。”。

几乎是瞬间，黄仁俊就被压在沙发上，朴志晟笨拙地给自己的性器套上安全套，再三试探后，把头部顶进了黄仁俊的体内。

……

拍摄以朴志晟抽出性器，在黄仁俊身上射出精液结束。黄仁俊浑身赤裸地躺在沙发上，筋疲力尽的他甚至懒得抬起一根手指去擦拭身上的液体。朴志晟纠结的坐在旁边，不知该不该去帮忙。

就在他纠结完毕决定去扶黄仁俊时，一个男人走了过来，眼里的敌意让他为之一愣。“马克哥。”黄仁俊朝男人伸出双臂，男人脱下自己的西装盖在他身上，再把人从沙发中抱离。

“志晟再见。”离开前，黄仁俊回过头向朴志晟挥挥手，男人将他的头摆正，加快步速离开摄影棚。

“干嘛呀，我还没打完招呼呢。”“不许和别的男人打招呼。”“我还和别的男人做爱呢！”“黄仁俊！”“别生气嘛，我这不是合约所迫嘛……”两人渐渐远去，朴志晟也着装完毕准备离开，离开前他问正在看回放的导演：“洪哥，仁俊哥和那个马克是情侣吗？”。

导演看了他一眼，又继续低下头继续看他的屏幕。“不是啊，马克也我们的员工啊。”“那为什么……”“以后你就知道了。”导演留下一句意味深长的话后便再也没回复，挥挥手让朴志晟赶紧走。

朴志晟走远后，导演才再次抬起头，他看着朴志晟的身影摇摇头。

“又是一个傻瓜。”


End file.
